


The Seven Deadly Challenges (Greed)

by XxxCharbearxxX



Series: The Seven Deadly Challenges [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 03:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxxCharbearxxX/pseuds/XxxCharbearxxX
Summary: Warrior Cats Belong to Erin Hunter.Please support the official release.____________________________________A girl falls into the Warrior Cats world and is forced to survive among the warring clans. Would she join a clan? Will she survive? Oh whats this???? Shes a cat?





	The Seven Deadly Challenges (Greed)

The fresh scent of earth after rain filled my nose. It was so cold....Where was i? I snapped open my eyes and lifted my head up. I looked around for a moment before trying to stand up. I notice it was incredibly hard for me to stand on my legs. I rose a brow and rubbed the back of my head...wait. My fingers somewhat stroked my hair? It dosent feel like my hair. It feels too thin? I moved my hand to the front of my face and nearly had a heart attack. I jumped back feeling the hair on the back of my neck stand up.  
"What the?!"   
I had paws. Chocolate brown paws. My eyes were wide as i started to feel on myself. I was very surprised! I rubbed my cheeks and looked around. Where could i see my reflection at? I got down to my hands and...well..I got back down to my paws walking around. The mud was squishy and wet beneath my pads of feet. My ears flicked to the side as the sound of a rushing stream came to earshot. I nearly tripped over my paws and fell face forward. I landed into some mud. I let out a groan and sat up. I looked at the mud on my paws and wrinkled my nose. I crept my tongue out to poke at the mud but stopped when the sound of a stick breaking startled me. I jumped up and looked around.  
"...H-Hello?" I called out scared. Who would ever understand me? Im sometype of fuzzy animal. I just hoped i wasnt a mouse. No..To big to be a mouse. I walked forward shakily to the stream? I walked slowly and looked around me as i walked. I was so paranoid. I noticed a thick bush was blocking my way. I lifted a paw up and poked the bush. I wiggled my nose and noticed a little passage way. I got onto my belly and crawled forward. I used my front claws to drag me forward and my back paws to push me. I noticed my behind???, seemed to be getting wet as well from the mud. I wrinkled my nose and decided that its probably my tail. I crawled forward and soon got out. I noticed some thorns had snagged onto my fur.   
I shrugged and walked forward to the rushing stream and looked down into it. I notice a flurry of new smells came flooding into my nose. It smelled like...sushi? and water. I poked my paw into the rushing stream and noticed it wasnt too deep. I could go in and wash all of this mud off of myself. I stepped into the stream and nearly gasped. It was cold and it was kind of..fast. It nearly dragged me under but thankfully, i knew how to swim. Well..as a human i could but it shouldnt be too hard to doggy paddle. But im not a dog....Imma cat. I nearly lost control of my paddle when i noticed what i looked like. I kind of looked like....  
"Am i a Havana Brown?" I spoke up and observed my self. I noticed i still had a few spots of mud on my face and i looked from side to side.   
"Alright... looks like im going under." I said and held my breath before diving under. I used my front paws to wash the mud off my face and came back up. I nearly let out a scream when i came up to the surface. There was another cat there who looked like he was about to shit his pants. 'but hes not wearing pants' i thought as i stared up at him. He had white fur and yellow eyes. I rose a brow.  
".....Hi?" I said as i went toward the edge of the water. The tom-cat seemed to panic.  
"What are you doing in the water?!" He yelled out as he leaned forward. I felt his teeth dig into the scruf of my neck and pulled me out of the water.   
"H-Hey! What the hell?!" I yelled out as i got back onto the water. I shook out my fur and felt the water splash everywhere.  
"Hey! Watch the water!" The tom-cat said and hissed at me when a drop of water got on him. I rose a brow. Petty much?  
"I was taking a bath! Why did you take me out?" I asked him with a irritated look in my eyes.  
"You shouldnt be here." The tom-cat said as he looked around cautiously.  
"Who do you work for?" He asked.  
"Whats your name?" I asked back.  
"Im WhiteSting." He said proudly as if i was supposed to know who he was.  
"Cool! Im Serena." I said just as proudly. No one can outmatch how proud i can be.   
"Kittypet!" Whitesting hissed arching his back as he jumped away from me.  
"What the fucks a kitty pet-wait....." I said and stared at the startled cat in front of me.  
"oh no..." i said and looked around.   
Was i..? No that cant be..i mean....Its all just a book. Isnt it?  
"You really should not be here." Whitesting said as he turned.  
"Come with me." He said.  
I flinched back and said.   
"Heck no! For all i know you could be some weird perverted tom!' i said stubbornly.  
"Look, its either me or you could go across that river and get yourself killed!" WhiteSting yelled at me.  
I flinched and teared up whenever he started yelling at me. He seemed to notice the reaction i had to his yelling.  
"Follow me." Whitesting insisted again. I jumped at the sound of a yowl behind me and jumped behind whitesting scared.  
"O-okay lets go." I agreeded immedetaly.  
Whitesting smirked and ran into the woods behind us. He slid under the blushes with talent. I gasped and ran behind him.   
"Wait up!" I yelled as i squeezed myself under the bush. I was a little late cause i only managed to catch a glimpse of where he was heading before running after him.   
I panted and felt the mud getting on my feet again.  
"W-wait!" I yelled as i barely managed to keep up with him. My tail was held up high to keep it from falling onto the ground and getting wet. i wrinkled my nose and followed him. A Scent was approaching and it seemed abit strange. I rose a brow as WhiteSting Suddenly stopped.I looked around curiously.   
"Huh...?" This confirmed it.....  
"Im really here huh.." I muttered as i looked at the whitesting.  
"Welcome to thunderclan." Whitesting said.


End file.
